This invention pertains to sturdy collapsible containers that are box-like in form having integral pallet-type bases for use in handling by lift trucks. Such containers have been utilized for storing, transporting and shipping various products and materials in bulk or packaged form from their source of origin to final destination and returned to the point of origin.